Moon and Sun
by blxssxm
Summary: Lagipula mengapa kau membenci matahari? Kau tidak boleh membenci dirimu sendiri, Tae. [A KookV Drabble]


Matahari yang bersinar begitu terik diluar sana membuat sebagian orang merasa enggan untuk keluar walau hanya sekedar untuk menjajalkan kulit mereka dibawah sinarnya. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan sebagian dari mereka yang tetap berencana untuk keluar sekedar menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka bersama orang-orang terdekat mereka. Sama seperti dua orang laki-laki yang sedang bersantai diruang tengah sebuah apartemen bernuansa monokrom itu. Mereke jelas lebih memilih untuk menetap didalam rumah untuk bersantai dibanding harus berkeringar diluar sana.

Keduanya berbaring diatas sebuah sofa panjang berwarna hitam dengan pria yang lebih kurus berbaring diatas tubuh pria lainnya yang memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih berotot. Sama-sama diam tenggelam dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tidak sampai si manis itu menghela nafasnya merasa bosan karena keheningan yang dia rasakan terasa berdengung ditelinganya.

"Jungkook _-ah_."

Yang hanya dibalas dengan deheman oleh sang empunya. Membuat Taehyung merasa sedikit sebal melihatnya. Pria manis itu sedikit melirik pada pria _nya_ yang masih sibuk dengan buku yang dipegang tanpa menatap Taehyung sama sekali. Dia benci diabaikan, kau tahu.

"Jungkook _-ah_ , lihat aku."

"Ada apa, Tae? Katakan saja, aku sedang membaca bukuku."

Hal itu jelas membuat Taehyung mencibir kesal mendengarnya. Jungkook memang sedang membaca buku, memangnya dia tidak bisa melihat, apa. Dia hanya benar-benar tidak suka diabaikan.

"Kau mengabaikanku."

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, sayang. Aku merespon panggilanmu sejak tadi. Hanya tinggal katakan saja ada apa."

"Kau bahkan tidak menatapku sama sekali, Jeon."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat sebelum Jungkook menutup bukunya dan meletakan benda tersebut diatas meja yang berada tepat disamping mereka sebelum beralih menatap pada pemuda kurus yang berbaring tepat diatas tubuhnya. Tersenyum lembut saat mendapati Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata indahnya itu.

"Jadi, ada apa, sweetheart?"

"Kau mulai merayuku setelah mengabaikanku tadi. Kau licik sekali, Jeon."

Pemuda Jeon itu tertawa mendengar gerutuan kecil dari kekasihnya. Dia jelas sangat tahu kalau Taehyung tidak suka, _benar-benar_ tidak suka diabaikan. Dan, ya, yang dikatakan Taehyung memang benar. Dia akan merayu Taehyung supaya tidak merajuk lagi setelahnya. Jungkook beralih meletakkan tangannya sekitar tubuh ramping milik kekasihnya dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pria manis itu. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Taehyung selanjutnya.

"Aku mendengarkanmu, sayang. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Taehyung menyentuhkan jari ujung jari telunjuknya dipipi Jungkook, menusuk-nusuk pipi yang sedikit tirus itu berulang kali dalam diam namun dengan raut wajah yang begitu serius. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jungkook sendiri hanya membiarkannya sambil tetap menatap pada sang kekasih dengan seksama. Lagipula dia menyukai sentuhan lembut diwajahnya seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung saat ini.

"Mengapa matahari harus bersinar begitu terang menggantikan bulan dimalam hari? Sinarnya begitu panas dan menyilaukan tidak seperti bulan yang bersinar dengan begitu tenang dan menyejukkan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa siang harus berganti malam dan malam berganti siang dengan perputaran waktu yang selalu sama. Aku menyukai malam karena semuanya begitu tenang dan nyaman tidak seperti siang yang membuatku harus terus berkeringat melakukan aktifitas diluar sana."

Taehyung menatap pada Jungkook dengan bola karamelnya yang terlihat begitu menawan. Membuat Jungkook kembali jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada pria manis ini dan dia bersumpah akan terus jatuh cinta padanya. Taehyung memang aneh dan rumit. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi didalam kepala si manis meskipun dia adalah kekasihnya. Bukan hal baru jika Taehyung menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan diluar nalar seperti ini. Taehyung hanya tidak bisa menahannya, dan dia mengerti itu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Jungkook hanya terdiam dengan senyum manis yang terus terpatri diwajah tampannya. Membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. Dia butuh jawaban, bukan senyuman. Meskipun dia menyukai senyuman itu, tapi dia lebih menginginkan Jungkook untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau lagi-lagi tidak menjawabnya."

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, sayang. Kau sudah memiliki jawabannya."

Ya, melontarkan pertanyaan bukan berarti Taehyung tidak bisa atau tidak mempunyai jawabannya. Dia hanya penasaran.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu jawabanmu, Jungkook."

Pemuda kurus itu membaringkan kepalanya diatas dada kiri kekasihnya, dimana dia bisa mendengar detakan jantung yang begitu menenangkan didalam sana hingga tanpa sadar dia tersenyum dengan begitu mempesona. Ya, kekasihnya memang nyata. Jungkook itu nyata keberadaannya.

"Kau tahu, Taehyung. Bahkan jika matahari dan bulan tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun, mereka tetap mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka saling berkorban untuk saling membahagiakan. Bulan yang rela tenggelam supaya matahari bisa bersinar dengan begitu cerahnya begitupun sebaliknya. Memang terkesan tidak nyata namun begitu indah dan mengagumkan. Lagipula mengapa kau membenci matahari? Kau tidak boleh membenci dirimu sendiri, Tae."

Taehyung mengernyit tidak mengerti saat Jungkook mengatakannya. Mengapa Jungkook menyamakannya dengan matahari, dia bahkan tidak bulat sama sekali. Dan seperti mengerti bahwa kekasihnya tidak dapat mencernanya, Jungkook mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian. Seolah dia bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Kau itu seperti matahari Taehyung. Begitu bersinar sebagaimana matahari menyinari bumi. Begitu menghangatkan sehingga banyak orang mengharapkanmu ditengah hujan maupun salju yang dingin. Begitu penting dan berharga sebagaimana makhluk hidup membutuhkanmu untuk bertahan hidup. Dan aku adalah bulan yang rela tenggelam untuk membuatmu terus bersinar. Aku seperti makhluk hidup yang membutuhkan matahari untuk bertahan hidup. Because I need you beside me to keep going on, baby."

Perkataan Jungkook barusan jelas membawa rona merah dipipi Taehyung. Pemuda Jeon itu mengatakannya dengan begitu manis dan tulus dengan senyuman terus terpatri diwajahnya. Membuat Taehyung kembali merasakan jatuh cinta pada pesona Jungkook seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu tiga tahun lalu. Taehyung mengerti Jungkook, _sangat_ mengerti. Pria itu tidak akan sembarangan berucap omong kosong padanya. Dia tidak pernah main-main soal perasaannya pada Taehyung. Jungkook memang cinta mati padanya dan Taehyung tahu itu. Karena sama sepertinya, Taehyung juga sudah cinta mati pada pria dengan marga Jeon itu.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau menjadi matahari. Aku tidak mau dibutuhkan orang lain. Aku ingin menjadi bintang. Aku ingin bersinar bersamamu. Terus bersamamu. Menyinari malam-malam yang kelam dan gelap yang tidak berujung hingga waktunya kita harus pergi nanti. Aku ingin menjadi indah bersamamu. Karena malam tanpa bulan dan bintang bukanlah malam yang menyenangkan."

Taehyung sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya sebelum menempelkan bibir semerah cherrynya diatas bibir tipis milik kekasihnya. Jungkook sendiri hanya tersenyum sebelum mencium mataharinya dengan begitu lembut namun sarat akan perasaan cinta didalamnya. Membawa keduanya terbang tinggi melebihi langit ketujuh. Ya, karena keduanya bukan apa-apa tanpa satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _end._


End file.
